Secrets
by Skulblaka
Summary: Some dreams become stories. This is one of them. Please do not ask about the impossible logic included. Previous Name: My Dragon surge
1. Dragon Surge

Warning: I do not own the Uglies series, or the Inheritance Cycle,

because if you noticed, some charecters have names in the Ancient

Language. Those peoples, I own. R&R plz!! (I don't care about the

spelling, so don't bother!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragon Surge

A girl wasin her room reading a book. Somebody knocked the on the door,

and the wall's computer said it was Slytha. His voice could have been heard down

the hall. "Hey, open up! I've got great news!" The girl sighed, and made a symbolic

gesture with her hand. T he door opened up, and a boy, about sixteen, was standing

with his fist raised to knock.

Slytha quickly walked over to the girl and said "Guess what." He sounded

excited, and it was contaigeous. She smiled and said "Let me guess. It went through?

Did it work?" The boy's smile faltered, and he wearily said "Yeah. But listen. It might

be to risky. People have died from surgery, you know.

"There was one girl, she tried to get a T-Rex surge, and when the doctors

finished, she tried to stand up, and her ribs broke, all at the same time. There was one

boy, who loved water, got gills, and chocked to death because there was no water.

And," Slytha stopped because the girl put her fingers over his mouth, and replied to all

that, " I won't be that careless. When do I go?'

The next morning, the girl was at a hospital, but seemed healthy enough. She

was brought to a special room. She was handed something, and she signed it. It

allowed the doctors to see her Surge-Morph. When she gave it back, the doctor started

looking for the morph. The doctors seemed suprised when it was brought up.

More details were brought up, and a doctor asked her if she was sure if she

wanted to go on. She nodded, but asked " If this turns out correctly, then I have full rights

over morphs of this type, right? and you might want to bring up more details." She was

correct, but it was a fleeting chance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although people do not have rights over surgery types in the Uglies series, the morph

that the girl was getting was a very serious design and not too many people were lucky.


	2. A Doctor

I don't own anything, except for the chapters and the dragon surge. Also, there are accents. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Doctor's Hope

One doctor, whose name was Maela, gave the girl sleeping pills. He asked his surge partner, Blod, if they wee to do this. He just nodded. Blod was a stronger man, but spoke few words. Maela prefered working with him because he could concentrate while it was quiet. It was peace, except during surges.

"Ok, Maela, how are we going to do this?" Whenever Blod asked a question, it would be hard to answer. Maela figured it would be simaler to Fell's operation. Fell was a girl who loved dinosaurs, and wanted to be more like them. She broke her ribs while standing though. After that had happened, the doctor's realized that the bones were not strong enough to support her body.

" I guess it would be like Fell's operation, but we use some Special requrements. And yes, I'm sure, Fell's bones were not strong enough, so they will be as strong as a Special's."

After many hours, which cannot be written because it is so long, the operation was complete. The girl would have to stay at the hospital. When she woke up, which would not be for a few weeks, she would find things very changed. Blod hoped, much more than Maela, that the girl would live. Fell was a friend's daughter. Her death struck harder than a bat to your head.


	3. The Way I See It

Again, I do not own anything but charecters.... and I guess the

dragon surge. (Besides chapter.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How I See It

When the girl awoke, she saw things differently. Blues were clearer. She

became scared, felt her heartbeat rapidly raising, and everything became clear. Her

fear was quickly replaced with curiosity. As soon as curiosity took over, browns

became clear, like the blues just were.

She became excited, and yellows stood out. Her heart was beating much

faster now, and she heard footsteps coming to the door. She realized the footsteps

were a half-mile away, and this was a very big hospital. The doctors were saying to

each other "Don't get her excited. Her heart is already beating fast enogh, and a

nurse said it was 130 a minute."

The doctors became quiet. Only two pairs could be heard now, in contrast

to the many footsteps earlier. The door was quietly opened.


	4. Warning!

Sorry! Due to literally losing my story, this story has been

put onto hold. Thank you to all who have put this story onto

Favirotes. Did I spell that right?


End file.
